Las 6 mentiras que Remus Lupin jamás contó
by Photohawk
Summary: Donde Remus es el mentiroso más justo de todos. Remus/Lily y Remus/Sirius insinuado. Traducción de Six Lies Remus Lupin Never Told.
1. Lily

Hola a todos. Primero que nada quisiera aclarar que éste fic no es mío, sino una traducción de _"Six Lies Remus Lupin Never Told"_ de **xylodemon** en LiveJournal. Me gustó tanto que decidí traducirlo, espero les guste.

"Necesito hablar contigo."

"Claro, Lily." dice Remus. Hay una pequeña pausa antes de su nombre, como si esperara que le gritaran por usarlo.

Lily mira rápidamente la librería, frunciendo el seño ante la silla vacía al lado de él antes de jalarla. Preferiría no hacer esto aquí; la librería está llena y no quiere que otros escuchen la conversación, pero necesita la oportunidad mientras está disponible. Es increíblemente difícil encontrar a Remus Lupin solo.

"Es sobre tus amigos", dice ella, sentándose.

Remus suspira. Se ve cansado y pálido, pero una pequeña sonrisa juega en sus labios.

"James, ¿verdad?" pregunta. "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"No él", dice Lily. "Bueno, no sólo él. Me refiero a todos ellos."

"Sirius estaba arriba conmigo anoche", dice Remus. Suena un poco seco, casi rutinario. "No tuvo nada que ver con esas bombas de estiercol".

Lily lo duda, pero no lo presiona. Si no pregunta no tendrá que quitar puntos, y Gryffindor no puede perder más. Lo que sea que Potter y Black hayan hecho el mes pasado los dejó secos, y recién se estaban recuperando.

"En general, Remus," Lily especifica. Usa _Remus_ porque él usó Lily, pero suena extraño en su lengua. "Hablo sobre Snape."

Remus la estudia un momento, en silencio. Es una pausa extraña, no realmente incómoda, pero tampoco del todo sociable.

"¿Qué hay con él?" pregunta finalmente. Su tono es lento, cauteloso. Su mano vuelve al libro que leía antes de ser interrumpido, y juega un poco con la portada.

"Potter y Black," dice ella. "Son horribles con él."

"Sólo lo están molestando, Lily," dice Remus. "Son... excitables, a veces."

"¿Excitables?" repite Lily. Hace una mueca; lo ha dicho demasiado alto, y ahora media librería los mira.

"Excitables," afirma Remus. Se acerca y baja la voz mientras habla, como si entendiera el deseo silencioso de que ésto quede entre ellos.

"No es sólo molestar," dice Lily. Piensa en el año pasado, en James colgando a Snape en el lago. "Son crueles con él, Remus. Crueles. Lo hacen la estrella de sus bromas casi todos los días."

"Snape no es más amable contigo."

"No te atrevas," dice Lily bruscamente. Eso le molestó un poco; Remus tendría que saberlo, y ahora le resiente un poco. "No te atrevas a retorcer esto para que sea sobre mí. Tus amigos son miserables, crueles imbéciles. Son-"

"Mis amigos," termina Remus simplemente. Es defensivo, y Lily resiente eso, también. "Son mis amigos, y significan mucho para mí."

"Estoy segura que sí," dice Lily. No lo entiende del todo, ya que parece mejor que Potter y Black, pero deben importarle si se junta con ellos. Especialmente Black, que lo ignora completamente un día por Potter y al otro se le pega como un lethifol. "Eres prefecto, Remus. No puedes quedarte sentado mientras lo ponen en peligro."

"Nunca le han hecho nada realmente peligroso a Snape," dice Remus. "Lo han hechizado, sí. Le han hecho cosquillas y lo han hecho bailar y una vez mostraron su ropa interior, pero nunca le han hecho daño físico."

"Podrían," insiste Lily. "Particularmente Black. Potter tal vez sólo lo hace por diversión, pero Black odia a Snape."

Remus se calla por un momento, y Lily secretamente considera esto una victoria. Se contiene una sonrisa, tratanto de no traicionar lo que piensa, e intenta parecer impaciente mientras espera su respuesta.

"Es verdad," admite Remus finalmente. "Pero no es nada para preocuparse. Sirius odia a Snape, pero nunca le pondría en peligro."


	2. James

James frunce el ceño ante su carta, tocando el final de su pluma en el pergamino. Después de casi una hora no ha logrado pasar el _Queridos mamá y papá_, porque no está muy seguro de cómo preguntarlo.

Nunca antes se ha quedado en Hogwarts para Navidad, pero tampoco lo ha querido. Lily se queda este año, porque es más seguro para ella hacerlo, y James quiere quedarse con ella. Sabe que sus padres entenderán; han oído suficiente de Lily durante los últimos años para saber que es importante para James, pero está pasándola difícil intentando poner las palabras en papel.

Hay un porrazo en la puerta, y James mira mientras cruje abriéndose. Es Remus, envuelto en saco y bufanda y cargando con varias bolsas. James sonríe y deja la carta a un lado, mientras Remus entra apurado. Agradece la distracción.

"¿Cómo estuvo Hogsmeade?" pregunta James.

"Frío," murmura Remus a través de su bufanda. Deja las bolsas en la cama y se la saca; ahora hay nieve adhiriéndose a sus franjas.

"¿Sirius y Peter?"

"McGonagall," explica Remus. "Lo convirtieron en un muñeco de nieve."

"¿Y tú los dejaste ahí?" pregunta James, riéndose. Quejicus como muñeco de nieve es algo que lamenta haberse perdido.

"Así es."

"Eso no está bueno, Lunático." dice James, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Fue su culpa, haciéndolo justo afuera de Las Tres Escobas así como así," dice Remus simplemente. "Les dije que era poco conspicuo."

Hace una pausa, haciendo flotar los paquetes a las camas de Peter y Sirius con un movimiento de su muñeca, luego se fija en James con una mirada considerada.

"¿Alguna chance de que te largues para que pueda envolver tu regalo?"

"Ni una," dice James. Sonríe triunfalmente, y Remus suspira.

"Si te lo doy así como está, en la bolsa de la tienda con la etiqueta todavía, será tu propia culpa," declara Remus.

"Podrías simplemente dármelo ahora," responde James. Se baja de su cama, se mueve a la de Remus y empieza a hurgar las bolsas.

"No hay chance," dice Remus, "y nada de eso," añade, golpeando la mano de James. "Esperarás hasta Navidad como todos los demás."

"Sólo quiero ver lo que le compraste a Colagusano y Canuto," dice James inocentemente.

Remus pliega uno de los paquetes que tiene atrás, luego asiente. James hechiza la puerta para cerrarla, en caso de que Sirius y Peter se hayan librado temprano, y mira atentamente mientras Remus saca los regalos uno por uno.

Hay una bolsa de Bombas fétidas para Sirius, así como un nuevo set de Cartas explosivas y un largo tubo metálido de Zonko que parece más bien peligroso. Hay un bulto de ranas de chocolate para Peter, un libro de trucos de magia Muggles que Peter encuentra fascinantes, y un par de calcetines, porque todos los que tiene tienen hoyos en el dedo gordo.

Remus se sonroja un poco cuando confiesa que la bolsa de Plumas de azucar es para Madam Pomfrey, pero James entiende porqué se la compró, después de todo lo que Madam Pomfrey ha hecho por él con los años. James llora de risa cuando Remus admite que la cajita de trufas es para McGonagall, pero Remus sólo le hace una seña con la mano.

"Es lo menos que pude hacer," dice Remus. "Tú y Sirius casi han hecho a la pobre mujer desahogarse en alcohol, y yo nunca los detuve, por mucho que ella quería que lo hiciera."

"Eres blando, eso es lo que eres," decide James. Con eso, mete la mano en la última bolsa, y saca un pedazo de tela.

Adentro hay un pequeño broche metálico, con forma de hada. Las alas son tan delicadas que James piensa que se romperán si les respira encima, y la diminuta cara es hermosa. Parece caro, mucho más caro que los demás regalos combinados. James no puede evitar preguntarse para quien es y cómo pudo pagarlo Remus.

Remus pausa, como si estuviese escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

"Es para Lily," dice eventualmente.

Esa es la última cosa que James espera escuchar, y cuando al fin asimila la idea, no está seguro si le agrada. Es un mejor regalo que la bufanda que James ha escondido es su baúl, un mucho mejor regalo, y James no está seguro si le agrada eso, tampoco.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta James, antes de poder contenerse.

"Es una chica muy agradable," responde Remus, "y debo decir, estoy agradecido con ella por sacarte de encima. Tengo más tiempo para lidiar con Sirius y Peter ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por ti."

James se calla por un largo rato, incapaz de hablar. Se acuerda de los rumores de Lily teniendo un novio al comienzo del sexto año, recuerda el comportamiento extraño, frívolo de Remus al rededor del mismo tiempo, y un extraño escalofrío le recorre el estómago.

"Remus," al fin se las arregla para decir James, tratando de mantener su voz calmada. "¿Te gusta Lily?"

"Ya te dije, James," responde Remus. "Me parece que es una chica muy agradable."

"No," dice James. "Quiero decir, ¿te _gusta_?"

"Claro que no," dice Remus. "A ti siempre te ha gustado, y yo nunca te haría eso."


	3. Sirius

Las palabras de Peter son arrastradas y lentas, estiradas como un disco Muggle en la velocidad incorrecta, y a Sirius le está costando seguirlas. Está increíblemente borracho, pero para ser justos, también Sirius. Lily ha insistido en darles alcohol Muggle por sus familiares, y Sirius, que nunca puede decirle no a lo desconocido, ha probado de todo a lo que ha podido ponerle las manos enicma.

"No pueo' creerlo," balbucea Peter. Se balancea sobre Sirius, lo cual es malo, porque él no está mucho más quieto. "Cornamenta está casado."

"Seh," asiente Sirius, porque es lo mejor que puede hacer, porque le está costando asimilarlo a él mismo. Ha visto toda la cosa, ha estado al lado de James cuando Dumbledore decía las palabras, pero aún así no le entra del todo la idea, se niega en ajustarse.

Peter se balancea de nuevo, se tambalea un poco, y se tira en una silla cercana. Sirius empieza a hablar pero se interrumpe; no se puede acordar del todo de lo que quería decir, y Peter no lo está escuchando de todos modos.

Sirius lo deja y se tambalea al jardín trasero, esperando escapar del calor de la sala de los Potter. Su traje Muggle es apretado e incómodo, y como le tiró un trago encima, mojado. Su pierna izquierda está pegajosa, mojada de jugo de piña y la cosa clara, con olor a medicina que le ha tirado encima.

Estás más fresco afuera, pero no tanto, y ni cien pies más lejos, James baila con Lily, lo cual no es algo en lo que Sirius quiera pensar. James está feliz y Sirius quiere estar feliz por él, pero dentro de sí Sirius se siente un poco flojo y le duele la pérdida en su interior.

Sirius se dice a sí mismo que James es aún su mejor amigo, pero Sirius sabe que las palabras que James y Lily intercambiaron lo han cambiado todo. Están juntos ahora, dos personas hechas una sóla. Los mira bailar, y ve a su mejor amigo escapádosele, pero también se siente vacío, porque James ha encontrado algo que Sirius no.

Aleja los ojos de James y Lily, buscando en la muchedumbre a Remus. Después de un momento encuentra a Remus en la mesa de alcohol Muggle, con un puñado de familiares de Lily. Está charlando con la hermana cara-caballo de Lily, que aún no está seguro si le cae bien.

"Remus," balbucea, interrumpiendo a media conversación. "Te he estado buscando."

"Sirius," Remus dice, sonriendo. "Esta es Petunia, la hermana de Lily."

"Nos conocemos," dice Sirius secamente, y Petunia esnife. Se han presentado esta mañana; él la amenazó con la varita cuando ella llamó a James un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

"¿Cómo lo conoces?" pregunta Petunia, mirando a Sirius despectivamente.

"Fuimos a la escuela juntos," dice Remus. "Con James y tu hermana."

"Oh," dice ella, con tono de pronto frío. "Eres uno de _ellos_."

"¿No viniste aquí con alguien?" Pregunta Sirius de pronto. "¿Un tipo grande, fanfarrón con cara de rábano?"

El sonido que ella hace podría ser gracioso si a Sirius pudiese permitirse que le importe, pero no puede, y cuando ella se larga, no lamenta verla ir.

"Sirius," dice Remus. Ha estado bebiendo; su aliento huele a la misma cosa medicinal que está en los pantalones de Sirius, pero se está comportando mejor que él.

"Sí que parece un rábano, Remus," insiste.

Remus estalla un momento después, sonriendo, y Sirius siente el vacío en su interior llenarse. Toda la cara de Remus resplandece, calentando a Sirius, jalándolo, y se acerca un poco. La luz de la linterna vuelve a Remus dorado en vez de pálido, y Sirius la mira bailar sobre su cara y pelo, sintiéndose golpeado por lo hermoso que es Remus.

Siempre ha estado asustado de ello, de cómo se siente sobre Remus y cómo él reaccionaría, pero ahora mismo, con alcohol extraño corriendo por sus venas se siente todo bien, y mostrárselo a Remus parece la cosa más fácil del mundo.

Los ojos de Remus se abren de sorpresa cuando Sirius se acerca, pero no se aleja. Se derrite en el beso, su boca abriéndose tan fácilmente en la de Sirius, su lengua asomándose a encontrarse con la de Sirius, y cuando termina, puntuado por un roce suave de labios, la respiración de Remus es laboriosa y apurada.

"Sirius."

Sirius lo ignora, acercándose de nuevo, pero Remus lo detiene con su mano en el brazo.

"No lo hagas."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta Sirius. Mantiene su voz tan firme como le permite el alcohol, pero su corazón le martilla el pecho, haciéndole temblar.

"Sirius."

"Te amo."

Las palabras salen tambaleadas, luego se quedan ahí, congeladas. La mano de Remus sube, como si fueran a acariciar el pelo de Sirius, pero se detienen poco antes de tocar, y él suspira.

"Lo siento, Sirius," dice Remus quedamente. "Simplemente no siento lo mismo por ti."


	4. Peter

Son las siete y media en una noche de Viernes, pero la Cabeza de Puerco está prácticamente vacía. Hay cinco clientes, incluyendo a Peter, y uno de ellos es el tipo que ha estado dormido en el bar desde el cuarto año de Peter en Hogwarts. Los otros tres están sentados separados, enconvardos sobre sus bebidas con las varitas tiradas en las mesas.

La RMI está pasando las noticias, y mientras Peter ordera otro trago ignora la nerviosa voz femenina reportando un incremento en la actividad mortífaga por Escocia y las Orkneys.

El barman le pasa una cerveza de mantequilla a Peter sin comentar nada, voltéandose antes de que pueda agradecerle. Peter mira la habitación, luego escoge un asiento que está tanto en una esquina como a una distancia aceptable de los demás.

Peter entiende por qué el lugar está vacío. Si estuviese dispuesto a pensar en ello, tendría que admitir que él es parte de la razón. La chica en la RMI no ha mentido; ha habido más ataques mortífagos en las últimas semanas. Las noticias se han esparcido por las zonas mágicas como un incendio, y la mayoría de las brujas y brujos se mantienen en sus casas.

Entiende, pero no le agrada, porque la falta de gente en la habitación siempre llama más la atención hacia él. A Peter no le gusta estar en espacios abiertos, nunca le ha gustado, y le desagrada en especial ahora que está en una posición tan precaria y tiene todo por perder.

Peter está incómodamente jugando por ambos equipos, pero dada la situación, es inevitable. Dejar la Orden está fuera de cuestión, no cuando hay rumores de un espía en los rangos, y sabe que no puede escapar del Señor Tenebroso.

Pensó en intentarlo, hasta que vio morir al hermano de Sirius.

Sus ojos se lanzan a la puerta, ansioso porque Rosier se apresure. No quiere estar ahí, quiere estar de vuelta en su piso donde está seguro, pero el mensaje que recibió fue claro. Rosier viene con un paquete que tiene que entregar a Nott, y Peter sabe que es mejor no desobedecer.

Una mano en su hombro lo sacude, asustándolo tanto que se tira en su silla, tirando la cerveza de mantequilla. Saca su varita sólo para encontrar a Remus en el otro lado, mirándolo con una expresión ligeramente perpleja. Peter está temblando tan fuerte que farfullea el hechizo para la cerveza de mantequilla tirada dos veces, y Remus se encarga de ello antes de jalar otra silla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dice Peter bruscamente, tan pronto como puede respirar de nuevo. Se arrepiente inmediatamente, porque sonó a acusación, pero Remus no se inmuta en absoluto.

"Acabo de volver al pueblo," dice Remus. "Pensé que pasaría por un trago antes de volver a casa."

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunta Peter.

"De vacaciones," dice Remus lisamente. Toma un trago largo de cerveza de mantequilla, sus ojos nunca alejados de Peter, y Peter entiende.

"Ah," dice Peter, porque no hay nada más que decir.

Remus luce tosco. Su abrigo está lleno de lodo, su cabello necesita un corte y hay tierra bajo sus uñas. También tiene un largo corte en la mejilla, recientemente curado, y Peter piensa que se lo ha hecho en sus asuntos de la Orden, porque la luna llena fue hace dos semanas.

"¿Cómo has estado?" pregunta Remus.

"He estado bien," dice Peter. "He estado trabajando mucho."

"¿Dónde trabajas ahora?"

"Ollivanders," responde Peter, y frunce ligeramente el ceño, porque está seguro que Remus ya lo sabe. "Sólo acomodo las estanterías y eso, pero pagan bastante bien."

"Es bueno escucharlo, Peter," dice Remus, sonriendo ligeramente. "Me sorprende verte tan desinhibido."

"Sí, bueno," responde Peter, un poco bruscamente. En la RMI, el reportero informa que se encontraron tres cuerpos en Ottery St. Catchpole más temprano. "Necesito salir, al menos un poco."

Remus hace un sonido de afirmación y toma otro trago de cerveza. Sus ojos no están más fijos en Peter, sino en un punto sobre su hombro, y Peter desearía que Remus se fuera. Si está sentado con Remus cuando Rosier llegue podría haber problemas, y hablar con Remus está helando sus entrañas.

"¿Has hablado con James recientemente?" pregunta Remus de pronto.

"No," dice Peter, vacilando. "No desde la última-"

"Ya," corta Remus. "Quiero decir aparte de eso."

"No," responde Peter. Hace una pausa, tomando la etiqueta en su botella. "¿Cómo está Sirius?"

"¿Cómo se supone que sepa?" dice Remus, un poco seco.

"Bueno, es tu..." Peter se corta, enrojeciéndos. Remus y Sirius han estado juntos desde sexto año, y Peter aún no se acostumbra a decirlo en alto. "Viven juntos."

"No he estado en casa."

"Cierto," dice Peter. Voltea y se acerca a Remus, susurrando. "¿No has hablado con Dumbledore, entonces?"

"No," dice Remus. "¿Por qué?"

"Piensa que hay un, ehm, un..." Peter tose, y hace una mueca vagaente, esperando que Remus entienda.

"He escuchado."

El tono de Remus es cortado, y su cara totalmente en blanco. Peter se pregunta si Remus también ha escuchado que un par de personas en la Orden piensan que es él, por lo que es.

"¿Alguna idea?" pregunta Peter. Quiere preguntarle a Remus si piensa que es él, pero sabe que será sospechoso.

"Ninguna," dice Remus. "No estoy seguro de creerlo, de hecho." Hace una pausa, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa. "¿Tú lo crees?"

"Creo que sí," dice Peter cuidadosamente. La puerta se abre y Peter azota su cabeza al rededor, espreando que no sea Rosier. No lo es, pero eso no lo hace sentir mejor en absoluto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Remus.

Peter de pronto se siente frío, incómodo bajo la firme mirada de Remus, y desea no haber empezado el tema. Se pregunta a qué intenta llegar Remus, y los ojos de él se entrecierran un poco, su labio crispando ligeramente. Peter tiene un frenético, paranoico momento en el que piensa que Remus está intentando hacerle confesar.

"He escuchado cosas," dice Peter, esperando que se cambie el tema.

"¿Oh?" remus Pregunta.

"Hay alguien... bueno, hay un par de personas, que piensan..." Peter toma un largo trago de cerveza, y espera. "Piensan que es Sirius."

Algo pasa por el rostro de Remus, algo tan frío y oscuro que por medio segundo, Peter está más atemorizado de Remus de lo que ha estado de nadie en su vida. Piensa en lo que hay dentro de Remus, la cosa que puede matar y destruir si Remus falla en mantenerlo bajo control, y no desea otra cosa que alejarse de él en cuanto pueda.

"¿Eso hacen?"

Peter asiente, porque no hay vuelta atrás.

"No," dice Remus, levantándose. "Definitivamente no."


	5. Harry

Harry mantiene la boca cerrada en detención, aún cuando Snape le grita por ser un idiota.

Está enojado con Snape, furioso, pero sabe que si discute sólo tendrá otra detención. Ni siquiera está seguro porqué tuvo una en primer lugar, porque no ha hecho nada para merecer una. No fue su culpa que el caldero de Ron explotara; ni siquiera había estado cerca en ese momento.

Cuando termina de trapear Snape lo manda a la pila de calderos y le da un cepillo. Al cepillo le faltan tantas cerdas que está practicamente calvo, pero no lo menciona, aunque signifique que tiene que limpiar los calderos con mucho más esfuerzo. Le duele el brazo cuando termina, pulsándole monótono desde la muñeca hasta el codo, pero se las arregla para dejarlos limpios. Snape bufa cuando dice que terminó, su labio levantándose, y desaparece en su despensa buscando unos más para Harry.

Harry mira Snape mientras friega, mirándole detenidamente cabizbajo para que no le atrape. Snape está quieto y silencioso, cortando y troceando de manera agria mientras prepara ingredientes para la lección del día siguiente. Se pregunta porqué Snape le odia, y sabe que Snape lo hace; Snape ha sido cruel con él desde el primer día del colegio y Harry nunca le ha dado un motivo para hacerlo.

El último caldero está suficientemente limpio para empezar, y Harry se alivia, porque el dolor en su brazo se le está expandiendo al hombro. Le da un par de pasadas con el cepillo, quitándole un pequeño pedazo de corteza verde pegado al culo, y finalmente lo voltea posición arriba.

"He acabado, señor," dice Harry quedamente. Casi desea que Snape no le escuche, porque sólo encontrará algo más para que Harry haga.

"Ah sí," dice Snape. Corta un poco más de mugwort, pone el cuchillo al lado, y se limpia las manos en una toalla.

Snape examina adentro, sus oscuros ojos entrecerrados, burla colgándole de los labios. Pasa el dedo por un lado, luego lo deja abajo y dirige a Harry a uno de los almacenes.

"Vas a alfabetizar estos," declara Snape, señalando una pared de ingredientes embotellados.

No es realmente necesario; sólo un par de botellas están fuera de orden. Intercambia las raíces de Mandrágora con las hojas de Mandrágora, endereza todas las botellas para que las etiquetas estén de frente, y limpia un poco del polvo de las estanterías con una tela.

Snape suspira fuertemente por la interrupción cuando Harry dice que ha terminado, y le mira con odio cuando descubre que ha dicho la verdad. Estudia a Harry en silencio por un largo, incómodo periodo de tiempo, luego le señala que se vaya.

"Vete," dice cortamente. "Y no interrumpas mi clase mañana."

"No lo haré, señor," dice Harry. "Buenas noches."

Snape gruñe, y se vuelve a su mugwort antes de que Harry este siquiera fuera de la puerta.

Harry toma el camino de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor lentamente, esperando que la caminata le calme un poco. Si se dirige arriba ahora sólo le gritará a Ron y Hermione, y no quiere hacerlo, porque no es su culpa. Es culpa de Snape, porque es cruel y desagradable, y porque le gusta culpar a Harry por cosas que no ha hecho.

No quiere realmente estar metido en la sala común de todos modos. Dumbledore no ha salido a decirle a los estudiantes que Sirius Black está tras de él, pero muchos de los estudiantes se han dado cuenta, y está cansado de todos mirándole. Algunos de los estudiantes están preocupados por él, asustados de que Black esté intentando entrar al colegio para hacerle daño, pero algunos otros le culpan por su situación, le culpan por los nerviosos profesores y los Dementores en cada salida.

No es su culpa, así como el caldero de Ron no fue su culpa, y no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a ello.

Decide ir a la Lechucería a ver a Hedwig antes de ir a dormir, pero cuando dobla en la esquina se topa de frente con el Profesor Lupin. Harry se tropieza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la pared, pero el Profesor Lupin se mantiene firme y se las maneja para salvar la taza de té en sus manos.

"Harry," dice Lupin, sonriendo. "Estás fuera tarde."

"Tuve detención," responde Harry.

"¿Oh?" Lupin dice, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué has hecho ahora?"

"¡Nada!" suelta Harry. "No hice nada."

"Harry," Lupin reprende. "Los profesores rara vez dan detención sin motivo alguno."

"Snape lo hace," dice Harry. Suena quejón, y lo odia, pero es verdad.

"Ah," dice Lupin, ligeramente. "El Profesor Snape. Quizás no lo hiciste en verdad, entonces."

Harry pausa, intentando decidir si el Profesor Lupin se está burlando de él. Se mira divertido; sus ojos están brillosos y su boca se curva un poco, pero Harry no está seguro.

"Es cruel y desagradable," dice Harry, antes de poder detenerse. Se cubre la boca con las manos y espera, seguro de que Lupin le dará otra detención, pero no lo hace, y casi sonríe de nuevo.

"Fuiste al colegio con él, ¿verdad?" pregunta Harry, aunque no está seguro porqué.

"Es verdad."

"¿Siempre ha sido tan cruel?"

Lupin duda, luego menea la cabeza. "No voy a responder eso, Harry. No tendrías que haber preguntado."

"Lo sé," admite Harry, enrojeciendo. "Pero me odia, simplemente lo sé."

"No, Harry," dice el Profesor Lupin, su casi-sonrisa deslizándose. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no es así."


	6. Remus

Remus se había olvidado de cómo es una batalla.

Dumbledore lo había mantenido ocupado con otras cosas la última vez, así que sólo había estado involucrado en unas cuantas. Cada una había sido pequeña y planeada con anticipación, emboscadas organizadas donde habían al menos el doble de miembros de la Orden que Mortífagos.

Sólo había estado en el otro extremo una vez, durante un ataque Mortífafo en el segundo piso de lo de James y Lily. No había habido tiempo de pensar esa noche, de pensar en cómo su nuevo escondite había sido encontrado tan rápido, o porqué había pasado una noche en la que Peter no se había presentado para cenar. Sólo hubo locura, simple caos, el escalofrío del terror y el frenético deseo de vivir.

Dos cosas los habían salvado aquella noche – la auténtica determinación de James para proteger a su familia y la completa indiferencia de Sirius sobre su propia seguridad. La varita del mismo Remus había sido efectiva y rápida, pero había estado tan atemorizado que cuando había terminado, se sorprendió de haber sido útil en absoluto.

El Departamento de Misterios está oscuro y plagado de Mortífagos, y la única cosa que Remus recuerda de la primera vez es la completa confusión y el helado escalofrío del miedo.

El _Stupefy_ a Dolohov viene en seguida del _Petrificus Totalus _a Rookwood, pero Remus no registra apuntar su varita, no se da cuenta que está diciendo las palabras. Simplemente las dispara, una tras la otra, y la única cosa en la que puede pensar es en el hombre que ama y el chico que apenas está empezando a conocer.

Mira a Harry y Sirius juntos, Neville se apareció entre ellos, y de repente hay destellos de luces, verdes y rojas y amarillas, y de pronto desaparecen, regadas por distintas partes de la habitación. Cuando ve a Sirius de nuevo, está parado frente a Bellatrix, riéndose, sus ojos oscuros y su mano con la varita levantada.

En un instante, Sirius está cayendo, y en menos de un segundo, Sirius se ha ido.

Escucha a Harry gritar, lo mira tropezar, y sus brazos se extienden, atrapándolo. Jala a Harry de vuelta, sosteniéndolo, porque es lo único que le impide seguir a Sirius él mismo.

El velo se extiende hacia delante y atrás, y no hay nada.

Remus cierra los ojos, agarra el brazo de Harry con más firmeza, y se dice a sí mismo que va a estar bien.


End file.
